Twisted Love
by TK-Oreo
Summary: What happens when a certain Tekken Character is sent back in time? not Heihachi CROSSOVER RAPHLEE
1. First Impression

Disclaimer: You already know so I don't have to friggin say it!

Lee was sitting at his computer. He was checking his latest email. Just as the window was about to open, he suddenly heard glass breaking in the room nearby. He quickly jumped out of his seat. "What the hell?" he said aloud. He walking into the room slowly, holding his arms in position in case he had to drop into his stance and fight. He walked in and saw...Heihachi.

"What are you doing here, you old geezer?" he said perplexedly. Heihachi got up and dusted the broken glass off his shoulders.

"Damn it! Don't call me that! I'm not old!" Heihachi retorted.

"You're friggin 75 years old! You are OLD! Get over it!" Lee said back. Heihachi growled with anger at his comment. He never felt old, so he hated being called old.

"But really, why are you in my house?" Lee asked again.

"To tell the truth, I don't know," Heihachi answered. Lee raised his eyebrow. Why would he not know why he was launched through someone's glass window, which is four stories up?

"It was probably this stupid shard...thank got I'm back here instead of back in time with all those primitive people," Heihachi said, opening his hand. Lee saw a fragment glowing in the old man's hand.

"Let me see that," Lee said. Heihachi stepped back.

"No! It's mine!" Heihachi answered back. Lee was getting annoyed.

"Just show me the shard, old man," he said. Heihachi took another step back.

"Never," he answered, closing his hand into a fist. Lee could still a red glow through his fist. He took another step forward.

"If you want to see it, you'll have to fight me for it," he said. Lee got into a stance.

"Fine," he said. Heihachi tucked the shard away in his outfit and got into a stance, smirking evilly.

Lee started doing a whole combo of kicks. Heihachi dodged every single one of them. He suddenly ducked and did an uppercut on Lee, sending him flying into the air. He landed with a thud. He got back up, turned around, ran up the wall, and flipped over Heihachi. Heihachi spun around and kicked him, launching him across the room. He smashed into another wall. Lee cursed and got back up to his feet. He charged at Heihachi, jumped up and flew forward with a kick. Heihachi jumped out of the way, causing Lee to smash into one of his vases.

"Damn it!" he yelled. He destroyed one of his favorite ones. Just as he was about to turn around and begin paying attention to Heihachi again, he got a good smack in the back of his head. He smashed into the floor.

After a few seconds, Lee opened his eyes to a bright light. He finally realized that the shard was sitting right in front of his face. Heihachi had dropped it out of his shirt. He quickly reached for it before Heihachi could notice. "I got it!" he screamed. Heihachi grabbed him by his feet. Lee tightened his grip around the shard.

"Put it down!" Heihachi yelled.

"No! It's mine!" Lee screamed. At that moment, light surrounded the two.

"NO!" Heihachi screamed, letting go of Lee. Lee stared into his hand as the shard began to shine brighter and brighter.

"What's happening!" he yelled. He suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Raphael was walking alone in the woods. He had his sword tightly clenched in his hands. His blond hair swayed with the light breeze sweeping by. His blue eyes were staring ahead of his path with great intensity. He had a determined look on his face, with his eyes narrowed and glowering. He had a very solemn mission he had to accomplish, for he was looking for Soul Edge. He was doing this for the sake of his daughter. He was taking a turn on the path when suddenly out of nowhere there was a flash in front of his eyes. Raphael jumped back, holding his arms up and covering his eyes from the bright light. "Sacré bleu!" Raphael exclaimed. Suddenly a man appeared out of the light and landed on Raphael. The weight of the man caused the Frenchman to collapse on the ground, with the man lying on top of him. Raphael opened his eyes and looked up. A white haired man had his face buried in his chest. The man picked up his head; there lips very close.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Raphael exclaimed, pushing him off. He got up and dusted himself off.

Lee also slowly got up. He looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't in Kansas anymore. He looked at Raphael oddly; his clothes didn't match the current time. Why does he have a sword? Raphael raised his eyebrow as he looked at the strange man who came out of thin air. He didn't look like he was from here. Better yet, he didn't look normal in any way at all. What was he wearing? Why is his hair white?

The two men continued to stare at each other inquisitively. "Um...do you know where I am?" Lee asked, still wondering why he was dressed like a middle age warrior.

"Somewhere in the east..." Raphael said, still questioning on the origins of this man.

"Where did you come from?" Raphael finally asked.

"Well, I was just sitting at my computer back home-" Lee said, getting cut off.

"What is that?" Raphael asked.

"You don't know what a computer is!" Lee asked, highly surprised. How does someone not know what a computer is! Raphael shook his head.

"Where am I!" Lee asked again.

"I just said where you are!" Raphael answered.

"How do you not know what a computer is!" Lee yelled.

"I don't know!" Raphael yelled back, annoyed.

"What time are you from! The Stone Age or something!" Lee yelled.

"Actually we are in the sixteenth century," Raphael answered in a matter-of-fact tone. At this point, Lee was rubbing the temples on his forehead. This was getting too weird.

_'This dude really thinks he's from the renaissance or something...'_ Lee thought.

"So where you are from...is this place called 'computer'?" Raphael asked.

"No!" Lee answered. At this point, Lee finally recalled something Heihachi said.

"Oh my God..." Lee said to himself.

"What?" Raphael asked.

"Did you say that this is the sixteenth century?" Lee asked.

"I believe so," Raphael answered.

"Fuck!" Lee blurted out.

"SUCH NAUGHTY LANGUAGE!" Raphael yelled, slapping the man. Lee rubbed his cheek and glared at the blond man.

"What the hell was that for!" Lee yelled.

"I'm sorry. That was an impulsive response," Raphael said. Lee slapped him back.

"That was too," Lee said. Raphael rubbed his cheek. He slapped Lee back.

"Don't hit me!" Raphael said, glaring with rage. Lee smirked at the blond haired fencer. Even through this was a bad first impression, he could tell that he would like this man. He wnt back to focusing on the situation.

"Do you know how I can get home?" Lee asked.

"I don't even know how you got here in the first place!" Raphael said, voice still full of anger.

"Well, I don't know, but I think it has something to with this thing," Lee said, holding up the shard. Raphael's eyes shot wide. The shard had an evil glow to it. He knew what it was.

"Soul Edge..." Raphael said silently.

"You know?" Lee asked.

"Where did you get it!" Raphael asked frantically.

"I stole it from my old man," Lee said. Raphael snatched it away.

"Hey!"

"This is a piece of Soul Edge! This is a bit of what I'm looking for!" Raphael yelled. Lee snatched it back.

"What's so important about this sword anyway?" Lee asked. Raphael's eyes shot wide again. He hasn't heard the stories!

"It is an evil sword of great power," Raphael answered, snatching the shard, "and I'M going to get it!"

Just as he snatched it, he realized the shards brightness intensified. He turned another direction, causing the shard to fade in brightness.

"What does this mean?" Raphael asked himself. He turned back into the position he was earlier, making the shard shine again.

"Maybe it points in the direction of where it is. I don't know," Lee answered. Raphael stared at it some more.

"Then I must follow it," Raphael answered.

"What do you mean "I"! It's mine! You took it from me!" Lee yelled.

"What's your concern? YOU didn't even know what Soul Edge was," Raphael said.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Lee answered.

"And what am I suppose to do about that?" Raphael asked.

"It's MY shard! YOU'RE running off with it! It's the reason I'm here, therefore, I'm coming with you," Lee said straightforwardly. Raphael scoffed.

"You would just be in my way," Raphael said, "I need to go on my own without any pest bothering me,"

Lee glared back at Raphael as he began to turn around and walk away.

"I'm still coming with you," Lee said. Raphael stopped. It was silent for a few more seconds. He really didn't want to bring him along, but if he said no, then the man was probably going to follow him anyway. He finally just allowed it.

"Fine, if you keep insisting...then you can follow," Raphael finally said.

"Great!" Lee said.

"Just don't get in my way," he said. He began to walk again, this time with Lee walking behind.

"There is just one more thing I want to know," Lee said.

"And what would that be?" Raphael asked.

"What's your name?" Lee asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Raphael asked.

"Well, if we're adventuring together, then it wouldn't hurt if we got to know each other at least a little," he said. Raphael hesitated. Lately he has gotten extremely paranoid about people knowing his real name.

"I don't think it really matters if you know my name, but if you insist on knowing then I guess I'll tell you. It's Raphael," He said.

"Great! Well, my name is Lee," Lee answered back.

"That's great to know, Lee," Raphael said uninterestedly. The two men continued on walking, not knowing what was ahead for them.

Well, that's the first chapter! Tell me if you like it!


	2. Thuban

It had been a week since they had started traveling together. Raphael was getting extremely tired of Lee. He wouldn't think that he would become such a nuisance to him. He could've just slit his throat and get it all over with, taking the shard as his own. For some reason though, he didn't want to. He didn't quite know what was holding him back.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Raphael finally screamed. Lee immediately stopped his humming.

"I can't help it! That song is in my head!" Lee said.

"I don't care!" Raphael yelled back.

"I wish I had my ipod player with me, then I can just have the song at my fingertips," Lee said in a sulky voice. At that point, Raphael stopped and turned around.

"Is that your new phrase or something! That's the 116th time you said that!" Raphael said, greatly annoyed.

"No, it's just the 90th time!" Lee said.

"116th! I was counting!" Raphael came back with. Lee crossed his arms.

"Whatever..." he said, placing his hands behind his head. Raphael shook his head and continued walking.

"What the hell is an ipod anyway?" Raphael asked.

"I told you. It's a device where you can store your favorite music digitally," Lee answered.

"I heard you the first time. I just don't understand that," Raphael replied.

"You just look for songs, pay for them, and download it onto the ipod's memory," Lee replied. Raphael stopped and turned around again.

"How do you fit a musician into a little box this big!" Raphael yelled, using his fingers to express the size.

"It's not a musician!" Lee replied.

"Then how-"

"I knew you wouldn't understand it. Okay, there is this thing called 'recording' that people in my time do. The musician comes into the studio and records the song onto a compact disk, or a disk that stores information," Lee explained.

"It's still hard to really comprehend," Raphael said.

"What is it that makes it so hard!"

"What does the ipod have to do with any of that!" Raphael yelled in utter frustration.

"That's what I was getting at. There are people who will transfer the information from the disk onto a computer," Lee said.

"There's that damned word again! WHAT IS A COMPUTER!" Raphael yelled.

"A computer is a device that stores and processes information from coded data," Lee explained. Raphael gave him a blank stare.

"They can get on your nerves, but they are very helpful too," Lee added.

"...And...Exactly what is coded data?" Raphael asked.

"Oh! There's no hope for you!" Lee yelled, throwing his arms up. Raphael could tell at this point that he had finally given up on trying to explain a word to him. He turned around and just kept walking. Perhaps it's just something so far advanced in the future that he would not be able to comprehend it at all. The two men simply continued walking along.

It was about two more miles until they finally spotted some sort of civilization ahead. Raphael stopped. Lee nearly ran into him.

"What! Why did we stop?" Lee asked. He looked over Raphael's shoulder and saw what he saw.

"It's a town," he said.

"Yes. We can finally get a bath and some rest and you can stop complaining," Raphael said.

"I wasn't complaining," Lee said.

"Not complaining! 'Oh, you stink so much! Where is the nearest body of water? I'm tired! I stink! I should've brought some deodorant!' Tell me that isn't complaining!" Raphael said.

"Okay...so I was," Lee said. Raphael sighed and walked off.

"I wasn't prepared for a trip like this!" he said after him, "besides, one of those incidents, you farted!"

"No, I didn't,"

"You did too!"

The two men walked closer to the village. It was fairly small. Raphael noted fishing nets and boats in the village. He could tell that this was a village that did a lot of fishing for their revenue. It would make sense, considering that there is a river nearby it. He didn't care. Just as long as he could do something to shut this man up.

"There are finally some signs of life other than you!" Lee yelled. Raphael gave him a slight fixed stare, then continued walking.

"We have to find a place to rest," He said. Just then, a young man walked up to them.

"Hello there! Welcome to the town of Thuban," he said, "I can't help but notice that you have a rapier,"

Raphael gripped the hilt of his sword. If the man was noting his weapon, then obviously his motives weren't good.

"So what if I have a sword. Why does that concern you?" Raphael asked, still questioning his reasons.

"Well, there is a tournament that will take place here tomorrow," the man said. Raphael's countenance changed.

"You have my attention," he said. If there was one thing he loved, it was competition.

"Well, I was wondering if a swordsman like yourself would be interested," he continued.

"Where is it at?" Lee asked, barging into the conversation. Lee wouldn't have minded having to fight either, especially with Raphael.

"Follow the path up the road. There will be signs leading you," He said, walking off.

"Well, it looks like we are in luck. If I win this tournament, I can probably earn us some money," Raphael said.

"What? Don't you already have money?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but it was only enough for me," Raphael answered.

"You selfish bastard!" Lee retorted.

"If I had known you were going to pop out of the sky, I would have gotten more money, believe me," Raphael said. Lee got silent. He was right. There was no way anyone would have predicted anything like that.

"Okay, so I guess we have a competition to go to," Lee said. Raphael smiled and nodded in agreement, then realized he used the word 'we'.

"You're going in too? Don't make a fool of yourself!" Raphael said. He doubted this man knew a thing about fighting competitions. Little did he know how wrong he was.

"What? You don't think I could do a thing or two?" Lee asked. Raphael couldn't help but laugh. Lee glared back at him. He didn't like being underestimated.

"Well fine. But that means we need to go to an inn and rest up for tomorrow," Raphael added.

They found a small lodge to go to for the night. Raphael was paying a man so that he could have a room. "I need a room for two," Raphael said. The man stared at the two men with a perplexed stare.

"One bed or two," He asked. Raphael wondered why the man would ask such a stupid question.

"What else? Two beds," Raphael said.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you two were..." The man said. Raphael's eyes shot wide.

"Do I come off as gay to you!"

"Well, I don't know! You two seem really close!" The man said. Raphael grew angry.

"I mean...you guys are together a lot! A lot more often than most men are! I couldn't help but to think you were..." The man continued. Raphael grew angrier. He grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"I'm going to shut up now," the man said.

"It would be wise," Raphael replied, letting go of the hilt. The two men finally walked to their room.

After taking not the nicest bath, Lee went to get ready for bed. He pulled back the covers and lied down. Raphael walked into the room after his bath. He was wearing his pants, but no shirt. Lee couldn't help but notice the man's bare chest. He didn't think that Raphael was so fit underneath all of that thick clothing he wears. His smooth toned chest and chiseled abs were intriguing him. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, aren't we such a prettyboy?" Lee joked.

"Shut up. You should be talking," Raphael said.

"Are you saying that I'm cute? I didn't think you went that way, Raphael," Lee said. Raphael freaked out.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the silver haired man.

"You know I'm beautiful. You can just say it," he said teasingly. Raphael pulled back the covers on his bed and blew out the candle that was giving light to the room.

"I'm just going to ignore you and get to sleep," He said.

"Good night, honey!" Lee joked. Raphael sneered at Lee. Just as he was ready to calm down and rest, Lee began to hum that annoying tune again. Raphael pulled the pillow over his head.

The next morning Raphael woke up to the smells of something burning. He turned his head at Lee's bed. He was gone. He could hear some yelling downstairs. Yup, Lee was cooking today. He didn't know why. Maybe he lied that to the chiefs that he could cook and they believed him. Those gullible idiots. Raphael slowly got out of bed, put on his shirt, and grabbed his sword to get ready for the day. He did have a tournament to get ready for after all. He walked downstairs to get Lee.

He came downstairs to the site of Lee standing in an apron with a plate of partially burned breakfast.

"Well, it looks like Sleeping Beauty is up," he said. Raphael glared at him with his huge bags under his eyes. His hair was still messed up.

"Wow, you look great like that. Almost sexy," Lee said sarcastically. Raphael glared at him some more. He wasn't too sure if he was serious or not. From the way he's been acting, he would almost think he was almost completely serious.

"Want some breakfast? We have pancakes," Lee said, showing him the burnt bread that was suppose to be pancakes. Raphael was about to say no, but he was hungry. He didn't want to be famished before a fight. He finally nodded his head and sat down. Lee slid the plate in front of him. Raphael stared at the food some more. It looked like a plate full of charcoal.

"Bon apétit," Lee said. Raphael picked up his fork and slowly began eating. The food was disgusting according to him. To yell out loud about it would be very rude, but he was on the verge of doing so with every chew.

"So, do you like it?" Lee asked. Raphael looked up and falsely smiled.

"I know it's burnt, but I haven't cooked that kind of food in a while so..." said Lee. Raphael just nodded his head. It wasn't just the fact that it was burnt that made it revolting. Even if it wasn't burnt it still tasted way too salty. Raphael just continued eating it.

"You're not much of a talker in the morning, are you?" Lee asked. Raphael put down his fork.

"I had enough," he said.

"But you barley ate at all. There is still food left," he said.

"I know," he replied. He didn't want to take another bite of the food. It was burnt, bitter, and too brackish and possibly poisonous. He left the table.

"Let's get ready to leave," he said to Lee. Lee followed him. After much preparation (mostly waiting for Lee), the two men when off on their trip to the event.

That's Chapter 2. I really hope you like this story! I work hard on it.


	3. Tournament

They were finally at the tournament. They were five minuets late, but could still get in luckily. After getting themselves in, they were sitting in a room full of other competitors. They saw a lot of men all different ages, most ranging from their late teens to middle edges. Most were getting ready by doing their kata, stretching, or doing some small workouts. Some were just sitting around, waiting for their turn. Raphael could see that outside in the ring area, two people were already fighting. Raphael wanted to get a good look, to see what he was up against.

"You stay here," he said, as he walked towards the ring to see who was fighting.

He walked out towards the ring area to watch. He saw two people in the heat of the battle. It was two people from the east. One looked to be about in his late twenties and had black long hair. The other one barely looked older than twenty and had outrageous looking spiky red hair. He quickly got Raphael's attention. The boy was a fantastic fighter for a kid. His technique was so fast and sharp. His energy was so high. Lee walked up behind Raphael to see what he was looking at. He could see the young adolescent fighting another man. He jumped up and kicked the man, knocking him over.

"The kid has skill," Lee said.

"Yes, he shows great potential," Raphael said back.

He seemed like quite the confident kid too; he was taunting the opponent and kicking him. It wasn't long until his opponent finally fell, K.O.'d.

"The winner: Yungsung!" The announcer yelled as the crowd went wild.

_'So that's the boy's name,' _Raphael thought. Yungsung walked back to the competitor's area. Sweat was glistening off of his face. Raphael went to greet him.

"So your name is Yungsung," Raphael said.

"Yes," He said back, smiling confidently.

"You were amazing out there. You have exceptional skill," Raphael said.

"Thanks," Yungsung said.

"I was hoping to really see how well you can wield your weapon," Raphael said competitively. Yungsung smirk mischievously.

"Make it to the finalists. Then we can arrange that," Yungsung asked.

"You can count on it," Raphael answered. Yungsung walked off to rest up a little.

"Challenging people?" Lee asked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. I need to see what I am against," Raphael said, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, Mr. Warrior. I hope you are aware that there are more people with weapons here. Can you handle that?"

"Of course. I'd have to adjust my style," Lee said confidently. Raphael raised his eyebrow. This man was really on the verge of making a full of himself he thought.

More and more competitors were going out there. Though a few of them were impressive, none of them could really add up to the skill he had seen earlier with Yungsung. Soon it was Raphael's turn. He went up into the ring. He could see his other opponent come up. It was a man in a black martial arts uniform. He looked about his age. Raphael smirked. He could sense that this was going to be all too easy. He walked up and bowed down

"Well then, let us dance!" With that, the fight began.

He quickly swung at Raphael. He jumped to the side, getting out of the way of his vertical strike. "Slow!" He yelled, coming back with two slashes. He heard him grunt with pain. He got into his preparation stance. "En garde!" He said. The man swung his sword again, only to get blocked by Raphael's rapier. He quickly struck him again. The man grunted with pain again. Blood was beginning to seep through his clothes. Raphael quickly moved forward, slashing at the man. The man could barley block the moves.

"Dammit!" He heard the man say. The man grabbed his arm for a brief second. Obviously, he wasn't ready for real competition. Raphael pushed the tip of his sword under his chin. He then turned and punching him in the face.

"How sad," He said. The man got back up, his sword in a defensive position. Raphael twirled his sword. The man prepared for another hit. At that moment, Raphael grabbed him and began to stab him quickly and continuously. The final stab sent the man flying out of the ring. The fight was over. Raphael smirked and laughed, twirling his sword.

"As expected," Raphael said cockily. The announcer came to the floor.

"The Winner: Raphael!" He said. The crowd cheered wildly. Raphael never felt better.

He walked back to the competitor area. "I'm impressed," Lee said, "I didn't think a man like you was that fast,"

Raphael smirked. "It's a gift," he replied. At that moment, Lee could hear his name being called.

"Well, well, well. It looks like it's MY turn," Lee said confidently, walking towards the ring. Raphael turned to watch, expecting him to loose anyway. He wanted to at least be the one to walk up when he looses to say, "I told you that you would make a fool of yourself.

Lee walked into the ring. He looked and saw his opponent. It was a man with twin swords. Lee stepped back with his right leg, getting into his hitman stance.

"Come on," He said. The man stabbed forward at Lee. Lee flipped over the guy. The man turned around earning a backfist to the face. Frustrated the other man spun and tried to slash once again. Lee quickly ducked. He came back up lifting his foot straight up in the air, then slamming it over the opponents head. The man grunted and fell. Lee was in his normal stance, waiting for the man. He was bouncing up and down with one hand going down his body, and the other one near his chest. The man finally got back up. Lee quickly did 3 hit combo of backfists. The man stumbled. Lee got into his hitman stance again. The man came forward. Lee tried to trip him, but the man jumped over it. Right when the man landed, he got two powerful kicks from Lee's tsunami kick. The man was knocked back once again. Lee was waiting once more. He got up slowly, then got back into his stance. Lee suddenly did a Silver Stinger, hitting the guy in the face. The man was knocked back one more time. He didn't get back up.

"You need to fight with more class," Lee said.

"Winner: Lee!"

Back at the competitor's area, Raphael couldn't be more shocked. He was completely wrong about this man. He could fight well...exceptionally well. He stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Lee came back smiling.

"Well, what do you think about that? Not even a scratch on me," he said. Raphael couldn't even answer.

"Well, I ought to rest up for the next fight," Lee said. Raphael suddenly realized what this meant. If Lee and him go to the finalists, then that would mean they would have to fight each other. Raphael was prepared for that, no matter how exceptionally well he fought. He wouldn't mind beating some sense into him anyhow.

Soon was the finals, and sure enough it was Lee, Yungsung, Raphael. Raphael didn't know whether they were going to put him up against Yungsung or Lee. He was hoping it would be Lee first. No longer did he care so much about Yungsung since seeing Lee fight. He wanted to see how well his skills matched up against the silver haired man's. It would be an interesting fight he would love to do.

"Next up: Raphael versus..." The announcer started. Raphael and Lee looked at each other. Raphael wasn't the only one who wanted to see who could fight better out of the two.

"Yungsung!"

Raphael felt slightly disappointed, but not for long. That would mean that he had the best for last. Yungsung would probably be a warm up.

"I'll be able to deal with you next," Raphael said, walking off.

Raphael walked into the ring. He saw the young boy with his hands on his hips, waiting for him.

"So," he said, "Here we are," he said smiling. Raphael smirked and twirled his sword. Yungsung did the same.

"All right, let's do this!" Yungsung said.

"Watch quietly and learn," Raphael said as if tutoring a child. Yungsung's countenance changed. Would that mean he was saying he was inexperienced? It didn't matter at this point. He let go of that and went onward to fight.

Yungsung swung his sword horizontally. Raphael jumped back, then stepped forward to stab. Yungsung fell back. Raphael retreated enough for him to stand up.

"Thrust!" Raphael said. Yungsung got back up. He tried to swing again, only this time Raphael jumped to the side, then quickly struck him with the sword. Yungsung stumbled, giving Raphael a chance to strike him again, making him fall. He rose back up again, nursing his jaw, then struck towards Raphael's head. Raphael nimbly dodged under it, and came back up.

"Too much offense, not enough defense," Raphael said, blocking a strike from Yungsung.

"I don't need you're advice old man!" Yungsung said. That struck a nerve. Raphael blocked another one of Yungsungs strikes so hard, it almost knocked the sword out of his hand. Yungsung was thrown off from the block. Raphael did a vertical strike, hitting Yungsung across his back. Blood was present.

"Don't call me old!" Raphael said angrily. Yungsung got back into his stance. His look was a little angrier. He came with a combo of kicks. Raphael moved out of the way again, then did a number of slashes. Yungsung blocked them.

"Good," Raphael said. Yungsung stepped back.

"Die!" He screamed, jumping up and swinging his sword. Raphael moved out of the way, making Yungsung miss and land next to him. Raphael twirled his sword and began to thrust quickly. Yungsung blocked, but Raphael penetrated his defense. Yungsung looked down and saw stab wounds on his stomach. Raphael looked at Yungsung and could tell he was scared. Honestly, he didn't want Yungsung to give up from the fight just yet; he was just getting started.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Yungsung," Raphael taunted. That angered him. Yungsung came at Raphael with a series of strikes. Raphael blocked them, then came back with his series of strikes. Yungsung blocked them again.

"Just fall, old man!" Yungsung said. Raphael warned him earlier to not call him old. He had enough. He was just going to finish him and move on to the final round just to teach him a lesson.

"Do not anger me any further," He said just as he blocked the last move. Yungsung struck again, but Raphael guard impacted the last move. Once again, it threw the young man off. Raphael took that moment to grab him and knock him on the floor. Just then, Raphael stood on top of him and stomped on him. When he got off, he saw an unconscious Yungsung lying on the ground. He finally defeated. Him

"The Winner that is going to the final round: Raphael!"

Now he was going to finally see who was better between him and Lee.

The announcer called Lee and Raphael to the ring. The two men stepped into the ring to an even louder applause. This was the last fight, and the crowd was eager for a good fight.

"Whoever wins this one will win our first prize," he said. Lee was stretching his leg. Raphael didn't get why Lee would take such things as this so lightly. Raphael was dead serious, and Lee hadn't done much to get ready for this match. Raphael finally spoke his last words before they fought.

"Are you ready?" Raphael asked. Lee smirked.

"I should be asking you," Lee said. Raphael glowered. He obviously had too much confidence. He had to knock down a little of his ego. The fight began.

Lee did a combo of kicks. Raphael quickly swayed back. He came back with a quick stab forward. Lee flipped over him. Raphael turned and tried to strike at him vertically. Lee ducked and came back up with a split kick, which Raphael quickly jumped to the side to move out of the way. Raphael came to slash Lee, but Lee ducked again. They came back up to meet each other.

"Good," Raphael said. Lee chuckled.

"I should say that for you," he said back. Raphael jumped up and did a Dark Abyss. Lee moved to the side and spun, swinging his leg at Raphael. He swayed back again, then came forward to kick Lee. Lee moved once more, this time spinning and punching Raphael over the head. Raphael grunted and turned to Lee. Lee spun and lifted his leg over his head. Raphael moved to the side. He quickly stabbed at his feet. Lee yelped and grabbed his foot.

"You cheater!" Lee yelled. Raphael twirled his sword.

"Just playing the game," He responded. Lee quickly punched at Raphael. Raphael quickly moved back from them. Lee did a flip, but Raphael moved back from that just barley. He had to admit, Lee was pretty agile. Raphael came back slashing again, but Lee started quickly dodging them. Once slash was too fast for him. The tip of the blade slashed across his stomach. Lee grunted. He could feel the sting from the cut. It was just a flesh wound. Lee came back with another kick combo. Raphael had seen that combo before, so he simply blocked them. Unknowing to Raphael, Lee spun and added one more kick to the combo, knocking Raphael across the face. Raphael nearly fell, but caught himself. He stood back in his stance. Lee jumped to do a silver stinger. Raphael ducked, making Lee fly over him. Lee landed just at the edge of the ring. He knew the rules; if he went out the ring, he was disqualified. Lee turned around to be met by Raphael's kick. Lee parried right at the last second. Raphael then did another kick. Lee parried that one. At this moment, Lee knew what Raphael was trying to do at this point. Raphael knew it would be hard to defeat him, so he was going to try to disqualify him instead. Lee wasn't about to let that happen. Raphael tried to kick one last time, but Lee parried. Raphael suddenly did a hilt strike over Lee's head. It got him, knocking him back and making him thus fall out of the ring.

"Disqualified!" The announcer yelled. The audience cheered.

"The Winner: Raphael!" Raphael looked over towards Lee. He sat up and was rubbing his head. He looked up at Raphael.

"Not a bad dance," Raphael said, walking over to pull him up.

"I'd have to say that for you," Lee said as he grabbed Raphael's hand. Just then, the announcer tabbed Raphael's shoulder. Raphael turned around.

"I have to say, THAT was a pretty impressive performance," he said.

"Why thank you," Raphael said.

"Where did you two come from?" The man asked.

"I am Raphael Sorel from France. I'm not all too sure about him," he said.

"I'm Lee Chaolan. I come from the future!" Lee said, putting his hands on his hips. The announcer stared at him with a blank stare.

"You idiot," Raphael said.

"...Anyway. Raphael you get first prize," The announcer said, holding up what looked like a hefty bag, "Gold!"

Raphael happily took it from him, then gave the bag to Lee.

"I don't have room for this," He said.

"Good luck!" The announcer said.

The two men were walking down the street. "I told you I would win us the money," Raphael said.

"I would've done it if you let me win," Lee said.

"I know, but I wanted to at least have some competition with you too," Raphael said. Lee glared.

"Stop limping, would you? You look like a weirdo," Raphael said, as if he didn't already look like one to him without the limping.

"I can't. YOU stabbed my foot," Lee said. Raphael finally remembered.

"I'm sorry...but it was in the heat of competition," Raphael said, smiling, "You do what you have to do,"

"You stabbed my fucking foot!" Lee said.

"You'll live," Raphael responded, pulling the shard out. He moved around again to make it light up. It finally did, and it was pointed out into the woods.

"Well, we need to get going," Raphael said.

"Can't I first get help with my damn foot!"

"Oh yeah. That little problem," Raphael said, earning a glare from Lee, "Look, I'll just find someone who can treat that,"

After asking someone, they found the nearest medical doctor. Lee was lying down on a bed with gauze tied around his ankle and across his stomach.

"Let him recover for a day. The pain might go away by then," she said.

"Thank you," Raphael said, then walking into the room with Lee. He sat down next to Lee. He was lying there, staring forward at a wall. He turned his head.

"It's going to take me a day," Lee said. Raphael nodded.

"I know," he said. Lee continued to stare at the wall, thinking of nothing. It was silent in the room for a while. Finally Raphael spoke.

"I didn't think you could fight in the beginning. At first I thought you were just some helpless man who was going to bug me,"

Lee laughed slightly. "I told you not to underestimate me," he said. Raphael laughed a little too. He was thinking of the end of the tournament. That's when he realized something.

"You know, you never answered where you were from," Raphael said. Lee turned his head over to the blonde man.

"I didn't? I thought I did," Lee answered. Raphael shook his head.

"No, I don't recall," he replied.

"Well...I live in the Bahamas," Lee said. Raphael raised his eyebrow in utter confusion.

"And what is that?" Raphael asked. Lee's eyes shot wide.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know what that is!" He asked. Raphael shook his head. Lee hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Oh! I forgot! You olden people were too stupid to venture that far in the west," Lee said.

"WHAT!" Raphael yelled, catching the word "stupid" in the sentence. How dare he call him stupid!

"Nothing! Nothing!" Lee said, trying to brush it of. Raphael groaned and crossed his arms. As interesting as the man was becoming, he still was a little irritating.

"You don't think I'll get an infection from this, do you?" Lee suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Raphael asked.

"Well, she didn't put anything on it to prevent from a bacterial infection," Lee said, looking down at his foot and wiggling his toes. Raphael was once again confused.

"A what?" He asked. Lee sighed and dropped his head.

"There REALLY is no hope for you..." Lee said. Raphael sighed. He would never understand the future, for it was far too ahead for him to comprehend. Raphael gave up and smiled.

"Well, if you just rest up for a day, we'll be able to continue on our travels," Raphael said, walking out of the room. He turned to look at Lee one last time. He had to admit, Lee had attractive aura to him.

"Rest up," Raphael said in a surprisingly soft tone. Lee smiled and waved at him. Raphael walked out.

Whew! That took a lot. Plz review!


	4. Things Get Personal

I'm sorry if this sucks people. I couldn't think of much more.

A day had finally passed. Raphael woke Lee up and they were instantly on their way. They were just at the edge of the woods when Lee turned around to get a last look. He had to admit, he had a lot of fun while he was there. Even if it was a small medieval town. He wasn't sure if that was going to be the last civilization he was ever going to see or not.

"Lee, we have to go. Soul Edge waits," Raphael said. Lee finally turned to continue walking. Raphael could see that he was walking rather slowly.

"Your foot doesn't still hurt, does it?" Raphael asked. Lee nodded; it did still ache to walk. Raphael thought for a while. He didn't want Lee to slow him down, but he didn't want to have to carry him. It was the only choice he had left. He walked up to Lee and picked him up. Lee began to struggle.

"What are you doing!" Lee yelled.

"I'm going to carry you," Raphael said.

"Are you sure you can?" Lee asked, "I don't want to weigh you down and tire you out,"

Raphael chuckled as he pulled him onto his back, "You weigh as much as a woman. I'm sure I can manage,"

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"Nothing," Raphael simply answered. The two men continued on.

They walked two miles until Raphael finally stopped. He bent down and dropped Lee. Lee fell over with a thud.

"What the hell was that for!" Lee said, rubbing his head.

"You got heavy," Raphael answered.

"I thought you said...never mind!" Lee said irritably. He didn't want to have to argue any further. Raphael pulled out a bag and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Well...I'm hungry, so I'm pulling out food," he said.

"When did you get food?" Lee asked.

"While you were still asleep. I used the last of MY money and got us some food before we left," Raphael answered, pulling out bread, "Want some?"

"Sure," Lee said. He had to admit he was a little hungry too. He took out some bread and began eating.

"I only have so much. So we have to rationalize our portions and conserve," Raphael said. Lee nodded as he chewed.

After that quick meal, the two men continued walking. Raphael decided to stop trying to carry Lee altogether after five more miles of walking. As pissed as Lee was, he did understand why. He wouldn't carry him either. His foot did still sting a little, but after walking some more, the sting was beginning to fade a little. Either that or he was getting used to the pain.

"What exactly are you planning to do with Soul Edge?" Lee asked. He wanted to at least know more about.

"Why do you need to know?" Raphael asked. He was still paranoid about people knowing anything about him. He didn't quite like the feeling of someone knowing more than they should about him.

"Well, I'm just curious," Lee said, smiling. Raphael still gave him an uneasy stare.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you whatever you want to know," Lee said.

"Like I care about your story," Raphael said coldly. Lee's smiled faded. Raphael looked away and thought about it. After much thought, he finally sighed.

"Well...a while back I was kicked out of my house because of a fatal mistake. While I was out there were soldiers out hunting for me like I was some animal," Raphael started.

"That sucks," Lee said. Raphael looked at Lee oddly. What does sucking have to do with anything? Maybe it was that weird slang again. He continued.

"Anyway, I ran into a girl, no more like an angel. She helped me hide from those guards. I never had anyone show me that much gratitude ever in my life. In return I adopted her, but that hasn't been enough,"

"What do you mean not enough! I would think it would be enough! You should tell that brat!" Lee yelled. Raphael turned his head, ready to slap him. How dare he call her a brat! He suddenly realized that Lee doesn't quite understand the situation, so he explained.

"She's not open to the world! Her life in poverty has made her cold! I want to show her something better! I want to make a better world for her to grow up in!" Raphael said passionately.

"And...what does that have to do with Soul Edge?" Lee asked.

"I was getting there," Raphael said, "It's the noble's fault that this world isn't perfect enough for her. They're the reasons of the disputes that have been going on lately. I will obtain Soul Edge to give it to the nobles. They can fight over it with each other and thus kill themselves. Then the world can be better?"

Lee raised his eyebrow, questioning the sanity of his partner.

"Do you honestly think that killing a few people is going to change the world?" Lee asked. Raphael turned his head to Lee annoyingly.

"It will stop the problems in France," Raphael stated.

"Whatever you say," Lee said, "I can't change your opinion,"

Raphael simply stared back at him angrily. He couldn't say anything really at this point. Actually he could, but it wouldn't come out very nice. It was quiet for a while.

"So...do you miss her?" Lee asked.

"Of coarse I do," Raphael answered.

"Well...then what about you?" Raphael asked.

"What do you mean 'what about me'?" Lee asked.

"What is your story?" Raphael asked.

"I thought you didn't care?" Lee said, smiling tauntingly.

"So what if I do now?" Raphael said, slightly annoyed. Lee smiled more.

"So you did care all along," Lee said.

"Just tell me the damn story! You promised that if I told you my story you'd tell me yours! A promise is a promise, is it not!" Raphael snapped.

"I did say that..."Lee said.

"Well?" Raphael said impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Such an aggressive man," Lee said. Raphael grunted. He didn't like to be at the mercy of this guy, and begging for it was making it look that way.

"If you insist, I'll tell you," Lee started, "Well, that old geezer that I call 'my dad' came crashing through my window. He was talking about the sixteenth century and stuff. He had the shard that you're holding. I stole it from him and the next thing I know, I'm here,"

"Is that all?" Raphael asked. Lee nodded and shrugged.

"I'm sorry I don't have a story as deep as yours, but that's all,"

Raphael groaned sounding annoyed. He wasted his time with a story that simple. He decided to get some more out of him.

"Well...where exactly did you learn to fight?" Raphael asked.

"I almost don't even remember because it was so long ago. Well, I remember I wondered the streets of China as a child, having to always fend for myself. I remember learning from older kids and halfway just learning to do stuff on my own,"

"So it was half self taught?" Raphael asked.

"Pretty much, the rest came from...do I dare say it..."

"What?"

"I also learned a bit of Mishima Style Karate," he said, as if disgusted by the word "Mishima?" Raphael asked, "What's so bad about that?"

"I hate him. I hate the man who taught me," Lee said. Raphael raised his eyebrow in question.

"I was adopted when I was about 11 years old. He only took me in to piss off his biological son, not even really caring about me at the time. He taught me hoping I would be better than his son, so that his son could push himself to be even stronger. I hated him,"

"So why do you hate him?" Raphael asked. Lee looked at him strangely. Was he even listening!

"Because he used me as an object to push his son, the only one he cares about!" Lee yelled.

"Really?" Raphael asked.

"He calls me weak and pathetic all the time! All he obsesses over is his 'dear Kazuya'! I can't stand it!" Lee said angrily.

"I see," Raphael stated.

"I am NOT weak!" Lee yelled angrily, punching his fist into his hand.

"Have you ever defeated him?" Raphael asked. Lee looked down and shook his head.

"Not even close," he said.

"From the performance I saw the other day...I wouldn't say you were..." Raphael said.

"Really?" Lee asked.

"Of coarse. If you see other wise, you shouldn't let words like that get you down. If you know you have the strength in you, then you have it," Raphael said. He stood back from what he was saying. He just sounded like a philosopher back there. No, he just sounded old. He had a real problem with age. Perhaps it was because he was just flat out scared of getting old and loosing his youthful looks and energy. Whatever it was he hated being called old and feeling old.

"Well, that was enough discussion in my opinion! I think we should speed up. Is your leg feeling okay?"

"Actually it is,"

"Good. We need to quicken our pace to get to the next town. The faster we go, the quicker we get to Soul Edge," Raphael said. Lee just sighed and continued on. He was thinking of what Raphael said. He had a good point. He never even thought he had as much power as he did when he was in that tournament. It wasn't just the tournament he was thinking of. Raphael has a daughter? He never thought he had such a soft side. He wondered...could he...?

Raphael turned around to see if Lee was still following him. He could see him still limping on his injured foot. He didn't think Lee had a low self esteem. He seemed to have a lot of ego the first time he met him. Maybe it was a cover, to hide the scars he had inside of him. He continued to look at the Silver haired beauty. He looked so frail like that. His face shined a beautiful aura. Raphael quickly turned around and continued walking. He didn't want to admit it, but he found Lee slightly attractive. He closed his eyes with shame and continued walking.


	5. Benetnasch

It had been three weeks. Lee and Raphael were beginning to reek. Raphael hoped they could find another civilization soon. He turned around to Lee, remembering what they gained in the last town. He watched Lee come closer to him, his face was dirty and his shiny silver hair was reducing to a dirty grayish brown color. Sleeping in dirt wasn't helping much.

"I hope there is a town nearby. I'm sure with that money we have, we'll have no problem getting the things we desperately need," Raphael said.

"Like food, water, a bath, and a bed for once?" Lee said hopefully.

"IF there is a town. Just keep that money close to you," Raphael said. Lee smiled. Yeah, it was a good thing they won that tournament. Lee patted his pocket and it jingled. He suddenly realized he felt a sharp point on the end of one of the coins. He didn't recall coins having sharp points. He pulled out the bag. It was his keys. Where was the money? He checked his other pocket. There was nothing there.

"Uh oh," Lee said. Raphael turned around. That didn't sound good.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked.

"I think I left the money back in the town..." Lee said. Raphael's eyes went wide. He did WHAT!

"How could you do that!" Raphael screamed, throwing his arms up, "That was important!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Lee answered looking down and putting his forehead in his hand.

"Just like you! You're never thinking!" Raphael yelled back pointing. Lee looked up and glared at Raphael.

"What does that suppose to mean!"

"That you are an incompetent moron!" Raphael screamed. Lee balled his hand into a fist.

"You'd better take that comment back!" Lee snarled. Raphael crossed his arms.

"Or what!" Raphael asked all arrogantly. Lee pushed Raphael, making him stagger little. Raphael came back and grabbed him by his collar.

"Think twice about touching me, you twit," Raphael growled at Lee as he clenched tighter. Suddenly out of nowhere, they heard yelling in the distance.

"NAMU..." it yelled. Raphael let go of Lee.

"What is it?" Lee asked. Raphael listened some more. The voice was coming closer.

"NAMUNAMU..." It yelled some more. Raphael could see something coming down the hill. It was coming at a very fast speed and showed no signs of slowing down.

"MOVE!" Raphael screamed, grabbing Lee and throwing himself to the side. Something that looked like an alien was rushing down the hill with a sword.

"NAMU NAMU NAMU NAMU NAMU NAMU NAMU NAMU NAMU NAMU NAMU NAMU NAMU!" It screamed over and over.

It passed by. Raphael looked down and realized he was lying over Lee's body. For a male fighter, he was awfully lean and curvy...like a woman. His arms were wrapped tightly around his slender waist. He could feel the warmth of the smaller man's body underneath his. Lee opened his eyes and looked up at Raphael's blue orbs. He suddenly punched him in the face.

"That was for calling me a twit!" He screamed. Raphael rolled to the side, holding his nose. He moved his hand away and saw his own blood. He glared up at the silver haired man as he got up.

"You bastard!" Raphael screamed, tackling Lee back down to the ground. He fell with a grunt and a thud. Raphael raised his fist, ready to punch him. Lee grabbed his arm. Raphael swung his other arm. Lee grabbed that one too.

"Let go of me!" Raphael yelled angrily, pulling his arm out of his grip. Lee was much stronger than he looked. As much as Raphael struggled, Lee had him strong in his grip. Raphael growled angrily. Lee smirked a little, making Raphael more enraged. He was obviously enjoying making him madder. Lee forced himself up, making him sit up in front of Raphael's face. He suddenly kissed him. Raphael quickly stopped struggling and fell into the kiss. Lee finally let go of his arms and ran his hand down his back. His tongue was feeling inside his mouth, dancing against his tongue. Raphael wrapped his arms around Lee. He could felt a fire igniting inside of him. It finally occurred to him that he was kissing another man. Raphael quickly pulled back.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled.

"I thought that..." Lee started. Raphael quickly got up.

"I thought-"

"But that's what you thought!" Raphael answered, not even caring what he thought. Lee looked down. Raphael walked away from him, highly disgusted.

"Raphael! Wait!" Lee yelled after him.

"You stay back there AWAY FROM ME!" Raphael yelled.

"But Raph-"

"Don't say anything to me!" Raphael yelled. The rest of the walk was silent.

They had walked until the next afternoon. Raphael spotted a town ahead. It was much larger than the last one. Raphael's eyes lit up a little. He was finally near another civilization. He turned around to see if Lee was still following him. He was still there, trudging behind with his head down. It was amazing to him. This was the only time on the trip that Lee was quiet.

"Lee?" Raphael said, getting his attention. He looked up.

"There's another town. We can PROBABLY find a rest spot, even without money, though I highly doubt we will," He said. Lee looked down again.

"Yeah, about that. I...realized that I had the money all along. It was in another pocket," he said. Raphael looked at him with an odd stare. Lee falsely smiled.

"Silly me, huh?" he said. Raphael glared with annoyance. He was beating him up and probably stressing himself to a stroke FOR NOTHING?

"Let's just go," he said, turning around and walking off. Lee slogged behind.

They had reached the town. There were banners and decoration all over the town as if there was a celebration.

"What did we just walk into the middle of?" Lee asked. Raphael didn't answer. He was still trying to keep his distance from him so he wouldn't choke him to death. Raphael needed to ask a native to find the nearest bathhouse at least; if he had to walk around with the stench of his own filth on him any longer he was going to gag.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the nearest bathhouse is?" He asked. The man turned around and quickly held his nose.

"It's over by the Inn. Just go down that way," he said, pointing in a direction, still holding his nose. Tears were coming out of his eyes. Raphael smelled horrible. Raphael looked down, obviously irritated.

"Thank you kindly, sir," he said coldly. He was annoyed about the man's reaction to him, but he did need a bath. Staying in the woods for three weeks wasn't good for hygiene. He turned and walked into the direction the man was pointing with Lee following.

They went to the bathhouse. Raphael was sitting in the tub, relaxing as the steam from the water hit his face. The heat from the water made the skin on his body blush a deep red. His head rested on the side of the tub; his eyes closed. He sighed and submerged his head in. This was bliss. He needed to relax and this was a perfect place to do so. He came back up for a breath and opened his eyes. Lee was sitting right in front of him smiling. He quickly jumped back screaming, accidentally splashing Lee.

"You stay back!" Raphael screamed. After the incident earlier, the last thing Raphael wanted to do was sit in a tub naked with Lee.

"What? This is a shared bathhouse. And there is no way you are going to hog a tub big enough for ten people!" Lee said. Raphael groaned.

"Go on the other end," he said.

"Why? What if I like this spot?" Lee said.

"Go over there now," Raphael said.

"Why?" Lee repeated, standing his ground.

"You know damn well why!" Raphael yelled, glaring harshly.

"Don't tell me you are still freaked out because I kissed you," Lee said. Raphael glared more. Lee chuckled.

"Are you really that homophobic?" he asked.

"I'm not homophobic," Raphael said.

"Yes, you are! Look at you! You barely want to talk to me because of earlier!" Lee said.

"YOU KISSED ME OUT OF NOWHERE!" Raphael yelled, splashing him. Lee angrily looked at him and slashed him back. Raphael growled angrily and moved to the other end of the hot tub. He sat there and glared angrily.

"You know...I think you kinda liked it too," Lee said.

"No I didn't!" Raphael retorted.

"Yes you did. You would've stopped me earlier if you didn't. Plus, you started to..." Lee was cut off by a large splash.

"SHUT UP!" Raphael yelled. He didn't want to admit it, but Lee was right. He DID like it, very much so. He looked back at Lee's damp hair. He looked cute like that. REALLY cute. He had enough. He got out of the tub and went to get clothed.

"Nice butt..." Lee said jokingly. Raphael turned around at him wide eyed. He would just go back in and attack Lee, but he was afraid he might like that too much. He quickly got a robe and left.

It was evening. Raphael was back in his normal clothing. The stench was washed out completely. Lee was walking next to him much to his dismay. They were walking around the town looking at the decorations. People were dressed up in costumes and there was music in the distance.

"There seems to be a party," Raphael said.

"Yes! It is a celebration we have every year annually!" A man yelled excitedly.

"What for?" Lee asked.

"For the harvest, of coarse!" The man yelled as if they should know. The two men stood there silently.

"I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself. My name is Nanashi. Who might you two be?" he asked. Raphael wasn't ready to start telling the man his name. He was still paranoid.

"I am Lee Chaolan!" Lee said proudly. The man's eyes shot wide.

"Lee Chaolan? And you must be Raphael!" The man said pointing at Raphael.

"How do you know about us?" Raphael said in a suspicious voice.

"I've heard about the competition in Thuban! You two are really good I hear!" he said. Lee smiled.

"Well..." Lee said. Raphael was still wondering how news could spread so fast. At that moment the man started yelling.

"HEY EVERYONE! THE WARRIORS FROM THUBAN ARE HERE!" He screamed. People began turning there heads. Raphael didn't like this. He was getting more attention than he really wanted. Lee on the other hand, that was a different story. He fed off of the attention he was getting. People were flocking to the two men.

"People! People! Settle down! If you want my autographs you need to come at me one at a time!" Lee said. Raphael shook his head at Lee. He couldn't believe how stupid he could be sometimes.

"We have a celebration starting really soon! You must come to it!" A girl yelled. The crowed began flocking to were the celebration was held, with Lee in the middle of the crowd. Raphael decided to follow, at least to make sure Lee didn't do anything stupid.


	6. Two Drunk Men

Warning: In case you didn't already guess, this chapter contains a lemon. Just a warning to the sensitive.

It was almost midnight. The celebration was still at it's peak. People were dancing in the street, laughing, drinking, especially drinking. Lee obviously joined in on the fun. It took a little while for Raphael to join, but he did too. He hasn't really relaxed in a while since what had happened to him. The two men were partying amongst the crowd, getting intoxicated on all of the booze. Being from France, Raphael would think he would get use to suck alcohol consumption; wine was part of his diet, but he was gulping them down too quick. Lee on the other hand was surprising use to this sort of drinking activity. He wasn't as smashed as Raphael was. Still, even with all of the partying, Raphael tried to still keep his distance from Lee.

After a while, Raphael and Lee decided to go back to their hotel. Raphael walked up the stairs in a zigzag pattern with Lee next to him, almost knocking Lee over. They finally walked to their room. After two attempts, Raphael finally opened the door and immediately fell on the bed. Lee found that moment to sit on Raphael's back.

"That was some hard partying," Lee said in a drunk voice.

"Lee...get the hell off me..." Raphael said in an angry, slurred voice.

"Why? You know this is my bed right?" Lee said, giggling in a drunken intonation. Raphael got up quickly, forcing Lee off of his back. He fell with a thud.

"I told you...to get of me...you fuckin' queer..." Raphael garbled. He rarely cursed like that unless he was drunk. Lee got back up clumsily.

"Don't call me a queer!" Lee said, walking to his bed. Raphael was ready to open the door and walk out of the room. Lee pulled back the covers and slowly curled up under the sheets.

"Don't you want to kiss me goodnight?" Lee said smiling. Raphael turned around and stared at him. He wasn't sure if it was the drunken haze or if it was him, but he turned and walked towards Lee.

"I don't want to kiss you," Raphael said. Lee grabbed him around his shoulders since he was kneeled down anyway.

"Please?" Lee asked. Raphael suddenly pressed his lips against his. A soft moan escaped Lee's lips. Raphael slowly crawled onto the bed, on top of Lee. His hands wondered down the side of Lee's body. Lee ran his hands through the blonde's hair. Raphael still was aware of what was going on around him even if he was drunk. He opened his eyes and quickly pulled away from Lee.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked stupidly. Raphael cleared his throat, turned around, and quickly walked out of the room. Lee sat up on the bed, watching him leave, sighing to himself. He really wished Raphael would stop teasing him like this.

Raphael was standing on the balcony looking down at the lively town. He dropped his head and sighed. He was trying to think straight through his drunk and confused haze. All his life, Raphael was confused. He had found himself every now and then being attracted to people of the same sex, but was always told by his family of how sinful homosexuality was. He did love women, no doubt, and has had flings with several, but could never find the courage to fornicate with another man because of his upbringing. His family was catholic. Homosexuality was against God. Not only against God, but was highly unaccepted by society. He was scared of just opening up. He was scared of becoming a social outcast, being an exile. He was already practically thrown out by his family; he didn't need to be unaccepted anymore. But then again, he was tired of holding back from Lee. He wanted Lee, even if he tried to hide it underneath the mask he made. Under all the hateful glances, the yelling, and the avoidance, he wanted him. It was time that he let Lee know. He turned around and walked back into the room, his heart pounding in his chest.

Raphael walked back into the room. He saw Lee lying back on his bed, sighing. He obviously was still upset about earlier. He felt a little bad about his quick reaction to his kiss. He wanted to say something to make him feel better first.

"Lee..." he said. Lee picked his head up and turned to Raphael. Raphael walked to the white haired man. He stared him down a bit. He was so adorable in that pathetic state.

"You're not mad about earlier anymore?" Lee asked softly. At that moment, Raphael knelt down wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. Lee was confused at first, then he began not to even care anymore. He wrapped his arms around Raphael's shoulders. He slid his tongue into Lee's mouth.

Raphael pulled the covers over the both of them slowly. He deepened his kiss. His hands began to wonder into his shirt. Lee gasped as Raphael slowly kissed on his neck. Raphael's passion began to grow hotter and hotter. He wanted him...badly. He finally stopped his kiss and looked into Lee's hazel eyes.

"Take off your shirt," he said. Lee obeyed and slipped his shirt over his head. Lee came back up and kissed Raphael. He ran his hand down his back. Raphael slowly pushed him back down. He began to slip his hands down Lee's rippling abs. Lee trembled with excitement. Raphael's hands stopped at his lower stomach, teasing Lee.

"Please...lower," Lee begged. Raphael smirked as he saw a poke in Lee's pants.

"I wouldn't let it be that easy," he said. He came back up to eyelevel with Lee and kissed him. He grabbed him close and flipped him over. Lee was on top. He began to eagerly unbutton Raphael's shirt. He saw his bare chest. He began to kiss and lick on his chest and suck the nipple. Raphael sighed with enjoyment.

He took off Raphael pants slowly. Lee looked back up at Raphael. His face was deep red, obviously because of the longing, and partly because he was very unsure of what to really do. Lee looked back down at his hardness. He wrapped his fingers around the base and began to slowly move his fingers upward. He began to kiss and suck on the head, and eventually slipped the whole thing into his mouth, sliding his tongue around it in his mouth. Raphael moaned with ecstasy.

"Lee..." he sighed, his eyes rolling back and shutting from the unbelievable feelings going through him. He really loved how Lee moved his tongue around. It was better than what a woman could do. Lee suddenly stopped, leaving Raphael longing for more. He wanted to make sure he didn't climax before any action happened. Lee traveled back up his body with his tongue. Raphael slightly giggled to the ticklish sensation of his lips and tongue. His lips met with his once again. The two men began to sit back up again, there lips still touching. Raphael grabbed against Lee's butt. Lee moaned softly. Raphael couldn't take anymore. He turned his lover around, his back facing him, and began to kiss on his neck.

"Oh Raphael..." Lee said. He slipped his hands down Lee's pants. Lee moaned louder. Raphael pulled down his pants, letting Lee's bare ass show. He moved in closer to the point where his stomach was pressed against Lee's back.

"Please...be gentle..." Lee said. Raphael smiled mischievously. From how horny he was, he wasn't planning to be gentle at all.

Review!


	7. Oh Sh!

Raphael opened his eyes. The bright light in the window began to hurt his eyes. He sat up, feeling a sting in his head. He held his head in his hand. He had the hangover from hell. He looked over to the side and saw Lee naked and wrapped up in the blankets asleep. It wasn't a dream. He really was in bed with Lee. Raphael's eyes went wide. He got out of bed and put his pants on. He needed some fresh air to think.

Lee woke up. He could still feel the sharp sting in his ass. Raphael was quite the aggressive one when he was turned on. He turned his head over to wear his new lover was lying. He saw an empty space on the bed.

"Raphael?" he asked, voice still full of drowsiness. He turned over towards the window. He saw him standing still, looking out at the balcony. He smiled with satisfaction and slowly got up. Lee came up and wrapped his arms around Raphael.

"You don't just stab fast and hard with your sword," he said. Raphael pushed him off. Lee stared at him in confusion.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"I'm not going to have you touching on me like that!" Raphael said in a rough, annoyed voice.

"But we're lovers! What does it matter!"

"No we're not!" Raphael yelled, quickly turning around and giving Lee a grim stare.

"How can you say that! We had sex last night!" Lee yelled.

"It was the wine!" Raphael retorted.

"How could you just flip back and forth on me like this? One minute you're this strict homophobe, the next you're with me, the next your back to your homophobic ways! We can't keep doing this! Do you want me or not!"

Raphael stood silently, thinking of what he said. He was flipping back and forth on him, and it was confusing. Raphael himself wasn't even sure if he was gay or not.

"Well!" Lee asked, waiting for an answer. Raphael walked out of the room again.

He kept trying to think of why. He WAS drunk that night, not to mention that he hadn't seen a woman in quite a while, and Lee was the only person around, so that and being drunk would have inevitably led to the result. Yeah, that was it. He was just drunk and horny, that's all. He kept repeating that in his mind over and over. He could hear Lee calling his name in the distance. That wasn't helping his train of thought, especially since he was extremely hung over.

"Lee, will you please just shut the hell up!" Raphael screamed, holding his head and closing his eyes. His own voice was hurting his head.

Later the two were on their way to leave the town. The two men were walking out silently, Lee holding a bag of food. Raphael kept his distance from Lee. Lee was hanging his head down in despair. Raphael only looked back at him for a second. He didn't know what to say to him. The shock and the hangover were still affecting him too much to allow him to think. "Lee?" Raphael asked roughly. He was still silent, looking down at her feet. Though he didn't answer, he knew he heard him. "We need to keep heading east. Don't waste any of our supplies," he said coldly.

They had finally walked deep into the woods. Raphael was getting tired as well as bored. His hangover wasn't helping and was in fact making him ill. He sighed and sat down. Lee stopped and watched him sit. "I feel ill," Raphael said, "I need to rest until I recuperate," Lee stood still. "I would still suggest you keep your distance!" Raphael threw in roughly, "I'm not well and...I want you away from me," Lee rolled his eyes and began to walk off. Raphael noticed and immediately sat back up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere. It won't be far, trust me!" Lee replied, walking away.

Lee walked to a creek and sat down. Raphael's behavior was getting on his nerves. He had never seen someone so indecisive with their sexuality. Why wouldn't he just stop teasing him and make his decision already? Why won't he just love him already? Lee picked up a pebble and threw it into the stream. At that moment, Lee stopped and he could hear something rustling in the bushes. He stood up, hoping it was Raphael. The rustling quickly stopped. Lee looked around to find something. He saw nothing. "Raphael?" he called out. There was still no answer. Lee turned his head back at the stream. At that moment, he could hear rustling again. He looked up again. "Raphael!" he called again. There was still no answer. Lee sighed in annoyance. "I'm not going to run away! You can go take your fucking nap!" Lee said irritably. There was a long pause. Lee figured Raphael was checking on him, so he sat back down. Little did he know, who was really spying on him.

Before he knew it, it was evening. Lee walked back to check on Raphael. He had already drifted off. His eyes were flickering and his head was moving. He was having a vivid dream. Lee slowly crouched down and quietly tiptoed over to his sleeping body. He didn't want to wake him, fearing he would get up and try to beat him. He hovered over the snoozing Raphael. He was like a baby to him when he was asleep. So calm, harmless, and defenseless. Lee could do anything to Raphael at this very moment...anything. Lee smirked at this thought. He thought he should test this. He licked his lips in preparation...and hunger.

Lee moved slowly so not to rustle the leaves and stir him. He was on his hands and knees, hovering the blonde Frenchman. Raphael made a noise in his throat. Oh shit, thought Lee. Lee was getting ready to jump back. Raphael simply tilted his head and opened his mouth. He was still asleep in the middle of his dreaming. Lee sighed in relief. He stared down at the man below him some more. For a man in his thirties, he certainly looked very young. He had no blemishes on his face and barely any wrinkles at all. Lee noticed Raphael's face blushing a reddish color. He raised his eyebrow. What was he dreaming about? He wondered this silently to himself. Raphael suddenly muttered something. Lee finally smiled and shook his head. He was drunk, so he was probably just having a dream while his brain was still in a confused, drunk state.

Lee looked at him some more. He saw the poutiness of his lips, just begging him to kiss. Lee wanted to, but something inside of him was telling him no. Lee bit his lip. After much argument with himself, he finally decided on what to do. He quickly bent down and kissed Raphael's soft lips. He quickly pulled back. He should stop, but something inside of him was begging for more. He bent down and kissed him on the lips again, this time slipping his tongue in his mouth. Surely this would wake Raphael up, but surprisingly to Lee, it didn't. He pulled back again. "What is it you do to me?" Lee whispered. He stopped and waited, making sure his silent outburst didn't alarm him. Raphael continued to sleep peacefully. Lee slowly started to unbutton Raphael's shirt and see his bare, muscular chest that he loved to see oh so much.

Lee undid the last button and looked at him. He was beautiful to him. Lee rubbed his hand gently up his stomach and his chest, taking in the bumps and curves of his hard muscles. Raphael's breathing came out more harsh. Lee looked up at the blonde man as his eyes flickered more. Lee rubbed his hands lower, rubbing them all the way down to his inner thighs. A moan escaped from him. Though he was in sleep state, he could clearly feel everything Lee was doing. Lee was liking this. He could pleasure Raphael without him even knowing it. Lee smiled at this thought mischievously and continued.

Lee puts his hand on his thigh and rubbed it up softly, cupping his hand around his rapidly hardening manhood. He grabbed the top of his pants on both sides with his hands and lowered the just below his knees. Lee could see his hard, long length standing erect. He wrapped his hand around the shaft. Raphael's breathing got a little rougher.

"You like that?" Lee asked quietly. He smirked and gave it a little squeeze. Raphael grunted to the sensation. He gently slipped his hand down the shaft, down to the base. He slipped two fingers between his nuts. Raphael let out a louder moan in his sleep. His eyes winced tighter. Lee slipped his fingers down again. He rolled his hand back up the shaft, all the way to the head. He bent down and began to circle his tongue around the opening. He slipped his hand back around his manhood and slipped it further into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down and began to suck, his tongue moving rhythmically. He quickly slipped one of his hands down his own pants and began to pleasure himself in the process.

It wasn't long until Raphael began to violently moan, almost yell. Lee started going deeper, letting it go to the back of his throat. Lee could feel him throbbing; he was about to explode any minute. At the same time, Lee could feel his own orgasm coming on. Lee looked up and saw Raphael's face contorted with pleasure. That turned Lee on even more. Lee clamped his teeth down softly so not to hurt Raphael as he finally climaxed. Not long after, Raphael finally came in Lee's mouth. Hot, thick, salty fluid spewed into the back of his throat, making Lee swallow it all down. Lee finally slipped Raphael out of his mouth. Lee slipped his hand back out and wiped it off, then turned and spoke cockily. "You'll never know,"

Right at that moment, Raphael woke up to the sensations he just felt. He looked down and saw his package sticking out of his pants. Beyond that he could see Lee sitting over him. He jerked back when he realized what just happened. "Lee, you bastard!" Raphael screamed. Lee scooted back quickly, his eyes shooting wide. He didn't know what to do or say. Raphael realized what he had done, and he wasn't very happy about it.

"I'm going to kill you!" Raphael screamed.

"No! Raphael! I'm sorry!"

"You're going to be sorry!" he said in a dark, psychotic voice. His eye was even beginning to twitch. Lee was in a state of panic at this point.

"Raphael?"

"You have been pissing me off this whole trip! I have held back from doing this, but now you've just pushed me over the edge!" he yelled as he pulled out his sword. Lee's eyes shot wide at the gleaming blade. As Raphael walked up to approach him, he darted off into the woods as fast as he could.

So, what will happen? Will Lee get out of this mess? Who is spying on Lee? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
